Victoria in Wonderland
by Vriska Egbert Serket
Summary: Victoria is a viviacious young girl with a penchant for adventure. She is about to go on the biggest adventure of her life.
1. Falling

Victoria was a vivacious young lady, who liked adventure and had no time to marry. She thinks it was a dream but here is what happened when she fell into wonderland.

Victoria was getting ready for a party her father planned for her. She tied her bowties and slipped her stockings on, so she could 'look like a proper, suitable, wife' as her father said. _What a prick! _Victoria thought to herself.

"I could make a good wife," she mutters as she squeezes her small size 5 feet into a size 4 shoe. She walks out of her room and into the decorated living room, filled with people of her age, most of them men. Spotting her father she rushes over to him.

"Arthur I-"

"You do not call me 'Arthur'. You call me Father."

Victoria sighs,"Ok Father. Well, I don't know about getting married right now. I want to live life unrestricted."

"No. Now is the proper time for a young lady like yourself to get married, no questions asked."

"But-"

"No, 'buts'. Just do as I say."

She turns to mingle with the guests but runs into a tall, blonde man with his hair tied back into a ponytail. She blushes up at him.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I was so clumsy..."

"No worries mademoiselle," he says with a french accent. She looks at his beauty with awe and snaps herself back.

"Oh, well. Again I'm sorry," she walks off. Arthur calls attention to the room.

"If I may have everyone's full attention. Ivan has a question for dear Victoria."

Victoria walks up to the already kneeling Ivan, the son of a very rich, popular king.

"Victoria, you are very beautiful and the most amazing woman I have met. Will you marry me?"

Victoria looks around the room. She sees the blonde man she ran into earlier leaving the house.  
"I-I need time to think. I'm sorry Ivan," she says as she runs through the front door with a swish of her blue dress. She cups her hands over her eyes to see in the bright sun. Suddenly, an arm is pulling her along. She looks to the source and sees a small rabbit. _A small rabbit? _Victoria thinks, blinking her eyes, making sure they aren't playing tricks on her.

"Yes a rabbit is pulling you! Now hush up," the rabbit says.

"Di-di-did you just TALK?" she rabbit actually sighs and stays silent. They reach a hole in the ground about the width of her body.

"No you are not going to get me down that hole. I'm adventurous not crazy!"

The rabbit, despite her plees, drags her down in through the hole.


	2. Discovering Wonderland

Victoria screams as she tumbles through various things, weaving in and out of pianos,books,clocks, and other random things. She screamed for someone to help but no one answered. The rabbit was calmly dropping, even drinking tea, on his way down. Victoria lands with a thud on the dirt ground at the bottom. She rubs her head lightly and cracks her back.

"A little warning would be nice," she grumbles.

"Oh hush! You complain so much!" The rabbit uses a key to unlock a small door and walks in the door. Victoria tries to follow, but the rabbit closes, and locks the door before she can.

"The door is too small!" She pouts a bit, crossing her arms when she spots a glass table in the middle of the room.

"That wasn't there before."

She walks up to the table. There is a crumpet and a cup of tea on it. She picks up the crumpet, but accidentally drops it on the dirt. Before she can pick up the crumbs, they dissapear leaving a rapidly growing plant in it's place. When the plant is finished growing, it has multiple branches ending with, not leaves, but crumpets. Victoria looks at it strangely and picks a crumpet off the end. She takes a bite off of the warm cake and looks up. She sees the glass table hovering above her. She looks around in confusion. Victoria gasps at a boulder she did not notice before.

"How very odd," she says and looks up again,"It looks like I have actually SHRUNK!"

Victoria looks at the crumpet plant,"I know!"

She runs over to it and starts to climb the plant. When she finally reaches the top she jumps off onto the glass top and sees a key and the tea cup. Victoria warily drinks the tea. She hears a crunching sound beneath her feet. Her head hits the ceiling so she bends forward. Victoria picks up the miniscule key and unlocks the small door the rabbit went through. She bends onto her knees to look through the small opening and sees a field of lush green grass and beautiful flowers. She takes another crumpet off of the tree. Victoria takes a small nibble and shrinks once more. She runs through the open door.

"I wish I could feel the grass." An idea pops into her head and she slips off her shoes and stockings. She runs through the grass, letting the long blades whip away at her bare skin, feeling like a feather in the wind.

"Free! Free for once! To do whatever I like!" Victoria shouts into the emty wind. She giggles and smiles at herself. She unties her bows, letting her hair blow behind her in the sweet,refreshing breeze. She closes her eyes, savoring her beautiful freedom.

"Hello," a voice says. She opens her eyes quickly.

"Hello," another one says more cheerfully. She looks at the twins, a pair of plump children with a curl on one side of their head.

"Ciao!" Says the one on the left with the curl on the right side of his head.

"Ciao," says the other one more dismally.

"Who are you two?"

"My name is Tweedle Dee. This is Tweedle Dum," the one on the right says.

"Yeah! I'm Tweedle Dum!"

Victoria giggles,"Well nice to meet you both! Do you happen to know where we are?"

"We are in Wonderland!" Tweedle Dum answers.

"Wonderland?"

"Yes you stupid girl. Why are you here?"

"Why are you so mad?" Victoria says, angered by his attitude.

"My friend. He-he got captured!" Tweedle Dee starts to cry. Victoria hugs him tightly.

"Who is your friend?"

"He is a flower, his name is Antonio."

A growl comes from behind Victoria. She quickly turns to see a large, dog looking thing.

"Run!" She shrieks at them. Her thin legs sprinted through the grass at top speed.

"This way!"

"No this way!" The two twins are arguing about which way to go.

"Just go SOMEWHERE!" Victoria screams. She turns into a dark looking forest and looks back.

"I think we lost him," she breathes out a sigh of relief. She looks to her sides, where the children were.

"Tweedles? Dee? Tweedle Dum?" She walks deeper into the forest before she sees a fork in the path. A smile appears in thin air.

"Hello, I am Heracles Cat," the smile says. A cat appears around the smile, with a white and brown coat.

"Um hello Heracles Cat," Victoria says nervously.

"Go down this path," the cat said as he floated to the path on the left. Victoria smiles.

"Thank you kind cat. Wow I'm saying some weird stuff today."

She walks down the left path and comes out on the other side of the dark forest surrounded by a green shrubbery. A curled up hedgehog flies past her.

"Go get me my ball!" A voice screams from over the hedge. Victoria hides behind a bush of thorns, keeping a distance from the actual thorns. She looks to where the ball flew and sees a young boy getting the hedgehog. She peeks out from the bush and sees a young woman, a bit older than her. The woman has brown hair and a flower in her hair holding a decorated croquet mallot. Victoria walks out into the sight of her.

"You girl! What are you doing? Get over here!" She motions for Victoria to come to her right side. Victoria obediently follows the order as she had been taught. She is immediately smacked on the back of her head with a frying pan. She rubs the back of her head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Aren't you supposed to be planting those roses?"

"Oh uh, yes? I mean, yes! I'll get to that."

She scurries over to the side and looks down the long corridor. She sees a long line of women planting roses. She kneels down by a young woman with shoulder length light brown hair.

"Hello, what is your name?" Victoria asks quietly.

"Me? My name is Bella." Her voice is soft and gentle, matching her sweet appearance.

"Nice to meet you Bella. My name is Victoria Beth Kirkland. Where are we if you don't mind me asking?"

"We are in the red queen's kingdom. She rules all of us," she says, gesturing to the other women, furiously working over the roots of the plants. Bella's hands are absentmindedly working over the plant.

"Oh no! These roses, they are supposed to be pink. Not red!"

"Can't we just fix them?" Victoria asks.

"Hold on." Bella stands up and puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles.

"Listen up everybody! Stop planting red roses get to painting them pink!"

"Painting roses? Unheard of," Victoria gasps.

"Follow me. We are going to get paint and paintbrushes."

They both get up and run into the building. They run through the corridors until they finally reach a paint spattered door. Bella turns the knob and opens the door, revealing a large room with easels and paints galore. Victoria runs up to an easel and grabs a readied paintbrush and palette. She picks up some blue paint with the bristles and does a sweeping motion with her hand across the easel.

"No! Victoria, those are the red queens easels. No one may touch them except for her."

Victoria puts the brush down and walks away from the easel with a single stroke on it. She takes a few buckets of the pink paint and Bella takes her dress and fills it with paintbrushes. They calmly walk out to the field of roses with the items and place them in the middle of it.

"Everyone get to work!" Bella grabs a brush and swipes up some pink paint. She brushes the paint on a rose.

"Bella!" A tiny voice shouts from down the field.

"Lilli?"

Bella runs towards the voice and sees her young friend, Lili Zwingli sitting on the ground crying.

"What is wrong now Lili?" Bella asks, kneeling beside her.

"I wanted to touch the rose but I accidentally touched the thorn."

Bella sighs and take the thorn out of Lili's finger,"You need to be more careful Lili. Wouldn't want Vash to get worried."

Lili smiles,"Yeah I know."

A girl next to them pipes in."Vash? Isn't he the one with the gun?"

"Antoinette, shush. He shouldn't be known just for that."

"Yeah!" Lili says in her girlish voice. Antoinette laughs and continues to paint the rose in her hands.

"Is that fine Bella?" Antoinette asks.

"Yes, but it's not up to me it's up to Elizabeta."

All of them nod and Victoria picks up a flower and inhales the fragrance. It reminded her of her friend, Francis, whom she had loved her whole life. Then they got seperated because of her father.'It was not proper for a young lady to have male friends' her father said.

"What does he know?" she mutters to herself. She goes with Bella back to their section and sees the Red Queen standing there, looking at the unpainted red flowers.

"Bella tell me. What is this?" She says, ripping a red flower from it's bed of soil.

"I said PINK! PINK roses! What color are these?"

Bella hangs her head in shame,"They are red, miss." The red queen reaches out and slaps her across the face, leaving a red hand mark on her right cheek.

"They are RED. You will get me my pink flowers or your friend, Lili, will pay for your mess."

"Please! Don't hurt Lili, she did nothing."

Elizabeta smiles and walks away without another word.

"Sophia. Go get the others. The boys."

A girl that had been beside them nods and runs off into the building. Victoria and Bella wait for 10 minutes before the girl comes back with a young boy with blonde hair, a slightly large man with brown hair, and another young man with blonde hair.

"I have Matthew, Peter, and Arsenio. Are they enough?"

Bella nods and waves her away.

"You boys, start to paint the roses please," Bella asks them nicely. Victoria helps by painting a dozen roses. After a while, all the roses are done. The roses were all dripping the pink paint, staining the ground underneath but Bella was happy.

"Well good job everyone. Go to your quarters and rest until the queen orders otherwise."

The women and boys nod and walk off into another builidng on the opposite side of the rose field. Bella turns to Victoria.

"Go to your quarters young Victoria."

"Uh, Bella. I'm not really part of this kingdom."

"Where are you from then?"

"I'm from England," Victoria answers nervously.

"England? Where in the world is that? Is that part of the white queen's kingdom?"

Victoria ponders over what to say for a moment,"Um yeah sure. White queen. Who is that?"  
"It is queen Alice Vargas, the white queen. Her kingdom rivals Miss Elizabeta's greatly. Elizabeta despises Alice so much, she stole us from her." Bella starts to cry.

"Bella, when did that happen?"

"When I was but a little girl Victoria, she took me from Miss Alice."

"Where is your family?"

"I don't know where my brother is, the only one out of my family that I knew. I lost contact with him when he got sent to another town in this kingdom."

"We need to go see the White queen. maybe we can both get out of here. You can stay with her and I can go back to England. We can live happily."

"No. We can't Victoria. Elizabeta will send her horrid Jabberwocky after us."

"Jabberwhattie?" Victoria says.

Bella sighs,"Her Jabberwocky. It's a monster that she threatens us with when we disobey."

"Well I'm going," Victoria says defiantly.

Bella whines,"Please don't go. I don't want you to get hurt Victoria. You are so nice and pretty too."

"I don't care! I want to leave this place! I thought it was fun at first but it's NOT!" She begins to cry and pout, crossing her arms.

"Victoria, be rational-"

"No! I will get out of here."

Bella sighs,"Okay. I'll go with you. We must take Lili though. Vash is still in Miss Alice's kingdom. He is her brother."

Victoria nods and walks with Bella to her room. It is a simple,red room with 2 grey colored beds and chests at the end of both. Bella grabs a bag and opens the chest. She shoves some clothes, hats, and brushes in the bag. She stands up and runs off to another room.

"Lili! Come here."

Lili obediently appears in front of Bella.

"Yes Bell?"

"We are leaving. Escaping this hell."

Lili gasps,"Escape miss Elizabeta? You are insane Bella! Do you know how bad that Jabberwock of hers is going to hurt us?"

"Lili, trust me. It will be better for all of us. You can see Vash. I can see Levi."

Lili's face brightens,"I can? I can really see Vash?"

Bella smiles at her,"Yes, you can see Vash."

"I'm in. Let's get Antoinette too."

Lili runs off and comes back 10 minutes later with the girl from earlier.

"Everyone has their stuff?"

The two girls nod."Okay then. Let's go."

She sets off to where Victoria first came and enters the dark forest. She navigates through it and comes out on the other side. She is once more in the large field of grass.

"Oh no! I forgot, today is supposed to be really high winds."

The other two girls groan.

Victoria sighs,"Well what do we do now?"

"We sit. And wait."

"Wait! I need to look for my friends friend. Antonio!"

She starts to run in the opposite direction of them. Bella runs along with her, pulling her shoulder down. Victoria flinches as she makes contact with the ground.

"What in the hell!"

"Victoria, if you are going to look we are going to come with you. Don't just run off!"

Victoria sighs again and walks slowly in front of the others. She spots a large red blotch in the distance. She runs after it and sees a giant tomato lying on the ground.

"Have you seen my friend?" It asks.

"Um what's your friend's name?"

"Tweedle Dee! He is a really good friend and I like him a lot," the tomato replies happily.

"Oh yes, you must be Antonio. Tweedle Dee started crying about you."

"He did! Oh I thought he didn't like me."

"Why are you here Antonio?" Victoria asks as she sits down in front of him. She ties her bowties back into neat ponytails.

"I thought I was a flower, but apparently I was a tomato plant. Strange how it happened."

Victoria laughs,"Must've been. We should get you back to Tweedle Dee."

"There's a person over here that was talking to me earlier."

"Oh? And who is that Antonio?"

"Roderich! Come out and meet my new friends."

A large bluish caterpillar with glasses comes floating out. He blows a puff of smoke in the girls faces, making them cough.

"Hello, young girls. Antonio are these your," he pauses to inhale the smoke,"friendsss" He hisses out the last word like a snake, making Victoria cringe.

"Yes Roderich, these are my friends."

"What are they asking?" He questions, blowing out a puff of smoke with each word.

"They are going to take me back to Tweedle Dee!"

"Fine," he drawls out with another inhalation of smoke from the ornate hookah.

"Okay then let's go," Victoria squeaks out nervously.

The caterpillar smiles slightly and floats back into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

Victoria looks back to Bella and the others, who are sitting on the floor, minds not in this world.

"Come on you guys, let's go," she cheered.

"Yeah," Bella says mindlessly.

Victoria gets behind Antomato, a name she had come up with while they were speaking. She giggles at her own cleverness and tries to push him forward. The tomato doesn't budge an inch, resisting Victoria's pushes. Victoria puts her arms down, breathing heavily.

"Bella, Antoinette, Lili, help me please," she begs.

They all nod and move over to help her push the tomato. Slowly, the tomato starts to roll on the grass. As he rolls more it becomes easier to push him. They eventually end up at the beginning of a white brick road.

"This is it!" Lili shrieks gleefully. She cups her mouth with her hands, holding back short, happy sobs.

"I can see Vash again," she whispers to herself through her tears.

They all smile at their feat and step onto the beautiful white brick. A short burst of happiness comes across Victoria, as she realizes that she will be able to go home. Back to her bed, her friends, her father, maybe even Francis. But the thought is interrupted by a loud, growl or something from behind them. Victoria looks back cautiously and sees it. A horrible dragon type creature, baring it's sharp teeth at them, with none other than the Red Queen standing by it. An evil grin is plastered on her face as she gives one simple command.

"Get them."

And the dragon darts after the girls.


	3. Meeting Levi

The girls start to run into the kingdom, pushing the tomato along with them. Their tears are falling past them, darkening the white brick as they try and outrun the dragon. Lili slips and falls, the dragon stops in her face. Lili cries and whines at her almost certain fate.

"Tell-tell Vash that I've missed him. Tell him I'll be okay," she chokes out. Victoria can't stand her giving up. She dashes towards the small girl and grabs her arm.

"Run!" She screams at the others. The dragon growls again, staring at the young girl in Victoria's arms. Victoria runs with the crying Lili in tow. The gates to the white kingdom were slowly closing, with Antonio, Antoinette, and Bella already inside. Victoria dashes under the slim opening, and hears the Jabberwocky smashing into the gate. She laughs and clutches onto the shocked Lili. Lili begins to laugh too, burying her face into Victoria's neck. Bella helps both of them up and hugs them both. They look around the kingdom. In the distance they see a pearl white castle, that actually seems to be glittering and glowing. Victoria looks at it in awe. Bella elbows her and walks forward.

"I know where Levi lives. We can go to the white queen tomorrow." The crew nods and follows Bella into a small, brown shack and knocks on the door. A young man with dark circles under his eyes and limp blonde hair answers the door.

"Whaddya want?" He spits.

"It's me, Bella. Levi, it's your sister!"

His eyes brighten and he takes her in his arms, lifting her off the ground in a tight hug. She giggles at Levi's smile.

"I've missed you Bella," he exclaims as he puts her down.

"I've missed you too Levi. These are my friends, Victoria,Antoinette,-"

"I remember Lili. Lili Zwingli, Vash Zwingli's sister. Her parents dead after a Red Raid. Damn shame, good people they were."

Lili's face turns from happy to distressed. She begins to cry into her hands.

"They- they died?"

Levi rubs the back of his head,"Uh yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"Can we come in Levi?"

"Sure, it's a bit of a mess though," he warns, stepping aside.

They all walk in to the musty aired and filthy shack of a house.

"Well it matches the unkempt look perfectly," Victoria mutters as she walks through, careful not to step on anything suspicious. Levi picks up a few shirts and other things and smiles.

"Sorry about the mess again," he smirks. It's pretty dark in the room so Bella flips a switch near the door. A blinding white light fills the room and shows that it's not as dirty as Victoria thought. It just has dark splotches on the ground that look like things. She sighs a breath of relief. She turns back to see that Lili is still crying. She walks over to comfort her, patting her back softly and whispering words of relief to her.

Levi's voice breaks the slightly serene silence,"Well, it's getting dark. I have some beds in the back so you may use them."

Bella nods and leads us all back to a damp room with 3 beds. The beds are unmade with blue sheets piled in the corner of the room. Bella grabs a blanket, wraps it around Lili, and lays her in the bed softly. She smiles and kisses the small, sleeping girl's forehead.

"Poor thing. Little doll, coming back to her brother and finding her parents dead."

Bella shakes her head and falls asleep on the middle bed. Me and Antoinette decide to share the last bed.

"Good night Antoinette," I whisper before I fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams Victoria," she whispers back. I smile at myself and close my eyes.


	4. The Battle

When she wakes up, the girls are eating breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she shouts at them. Victoria looks at all the delicious food, crumpets that aren't burnt, delicious eggs, golden hashbrowns, with perfectly toasted toast. Her stomach grumbles at the thought of all that food instead of the horrible food her and her father cooked. Levi holds out a plate for her. Her eyes widen and takes the plate desperately.

"Thank you!" She shrieks excitedly. Victoria scarfs down the warm food and finishes with an unlady like belch. She giggles and pushes the plate forward.

"That was good!" She comments.

"Oui. I helped cook it," Antoinette informs.

"Well it was tres bon."

She looks surprised,"You speak the language? It's jolie couramment."(pretty fluent)

"Oui. Mon ami m'a appris."(Yes my friend taught me)

"Oh, quite nice. Fluent," she approves with a smirk. The rest of the girls eat their food and place them in the sink.

"Tot ziens broer," Bella says with a good bye wave.

He nods,"Veilig reizen zus."

"What did you say?" Victoria whispers to Bella.

"Good bye brother. And he said safe travels sister," she replies in a whisper. We walk out and take a look at the town. It isn't as beautiful as the actual castle but it is still quite beautiful

"So we go to the castle non?"

"Can I visit my friend?" Bella asks.

"Who is your friend?"

"His name is the Hatter. He's a bit crazy though," she admits.

"His real name?"

"Nikolai."

Victoria nods and follows her to a small, bright looking shop on the corner of the street. It has pictures of varying hats on the sign, which is a bright green. They walk in.

"Anya is that you?" A deep voice says from the back of the shop.

"Nikolai, it's Bella."

"Oh. I'm in the back," Nikolai urges.

When they get back there they see a young man, in his mid twenties, making a rather large top hat. He himself is wearing a large top hat with a card stuck in the hat sash. It's old looking and tattered but oddly matches his look. He dons a large fur coat with a pale purple shirt under it. He has pictures of a girl strewn about the room in a disorderly manner. It's a beautiful young girl, who is about his age, with long white, silver hair. She had a scarf on and a rather large nose but still beautiful.

"Still after Anya I see," Bella says as she takes a picture in hand,"This ones new."

"Yes I am and yes it is. She visited last weekend."

Bella nods,"Well I just came to visit. We have to be off to see Miss Alice."  
"Miss Alice? Oh tell her hi from the Hatter."

"Okay," Bella assures and walks out of the shop. All of them walk far to the white gates of the castle. It's constructed of intricate metal swirls and knots. Lili sings some notes and the gates open. She smiles and saunters in with pride. They have a short way to walk before they encounter the pearl white doors that lead to the Queen's domain. Victoria breathes in sharply as she opens the doors. The light almost blinds them at first. Everything in the room is white, from the tile, to the supporting beams. The queen is sitting on a white throne.

"Lili? Is that you?"

The little girls voice rings throughout the large room as she kneels down,"Yes it is me, Lili Rose Zwingli, sister of Vash Zwingli."

The queen smiles brightly,"Guards, can you bring Vash out?"

Some burly looking men that had been standing by her side dissappear, coming back a few moments later with a young man a bit older than Lili. She gasps and runs up to him gushing over how much she's missed him.

The queen smiles even wider,"And what are you here for Bella?"

"I have come with my friend, Victoria, so she can go back to her kingdom. She calls this kingdom 'England'. I don't know where it is but she wants to get back there Miss Alice."

"Ve," she smiles and opens her before closed eyes. Victoria takes a look at them. They are brown and bright. Her eyes are like a duplicate of hers.

"I know of this England though I have never been there."

"And you can send me back?" Victoria asks excitedly.

"Yes, I can actually."

"As soon as possible please."

Right then, the red queen bursts through the doors. The Jabberwocky curls around her body like a serpent waiting to strike it's prey. Elizibeta smiles evilly.

"I've been wating for this moment Alice," she cooes.

The white queen stands up,"Please Elizibeta. Don't be rash about this. Put away the Jabber-"

"No!" Elizibeta cuts her off,"I will not listen to you!" She hisses and points at her. The Jabberwocky darts towards the white queen and she tries to shield her face when it collides with her white dress. Blood bursts from a puncture in her stomach, staining her white surroundings. She gasps in excruciating pain and attempts to get up but to no avail. Vash runs over to her and rips open the rip in the dress. Victoria runs down a hall to the right of the throne as the Jabberwocky chases after her. She runs into a room labeled, 'Weaponry'. She grabs a regal looking white sword, and steps back out of the room. Victoria dashes out to face her opponent to see the thing cornering Lili and Bella. Bella is cradling the crying girl, crying herself. Victoria growls and runs towards it.

"Not my friends. Not today," she screams before she slices at the creatures skin. It screeches in pain and arches it's back. It turns to see the her holding the bloody white sword, motioning for it to attack her. It scratches it's long claws at the girl's skin, making a new wound weep scarlet. She smiles and stabs the serpent in the eye. Again, it screeches in pain and retreats to it's mistress.

"What did she do to you poor dear?" she cooes at the thing. Victoria scowls at her kindness to the creature. She runs to the queen and slices at her perfect red and black dress. It creates a long slit down the front revealing a new gash down a good length of her leg. It creates an effect of red paint running down an easel. She smirks at Victoria and simply points at her slowly. The Jabberwocky growls again and dashes at Victoria. She grins at the serpents impending doom as she delivers his death blow, chopping it's head off. It rolls at her feet and she shoves the sword into it victoriously. The red queen falls on her knees by the limp body.

"No, my dear Jabberwocky. How could this happen to you dear?"

She lifts her face and stares at the smirking Victoria.

"You! You did this to my baby!" She shouts angrily. She slowly stands up. Elizibeta walks towards her menacingly. Victoria panics and grabs the sword out of the head. Stabbing it at the red queen, she hits her stomach and blood stains her dress. She falls limp and hits the floor. The red queen is dead.

Victoria runs over to the still bleeding white queen.

"So how can I help?"

"Go back home," the white queen replies.

"How?"

"Close your eyes and wish."

The last thing Victoria sees is the queen's smile. She closes her eyes and wishes, she wishes as hard as she can that she was back home. With father, and Francis and before she knows it, she's falling yet again.


	5. Home Sweet Home

Victoria wakes up where the hole was but this time, there was no rabbit. She looks around her and the hole isn't there either. Just her lying on the ground. She smiles and runs back to her house slamming the door open.

"I'm back!" She shouts happily.

"Victoria!" Ivan shouts. He embraces her tightly and kisses her. She looks to Francis and takes Ivan's arms off of her.

"I'm sorry Ivan but I'm in love with someone else," she proclaims as she walks over to Francis and takes his hands in hers. He smiles at her.

"What you can-" Arthur starts.

"No Arthur I will marry him whether you like it or not."

The man sighs and puts his face in his hand,"Fine. As you wish my dear."

******Epilogue********

Victoria is now a mother, and the wife of Francis Bonnefoy. She doesn't remember her going to Wonderland, but the white queen awaits the day that the hero Victoria finally comes back and fills her spot as the warrior of her kingdom.


End file.
